


Crumbling Forest

by FEAROFFALLING (orphan_account)



Series: Crumbling Forest [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?????, Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, Witchcraft, in a later chapter hes gonna have a panic attack so tw, past homophobia, there is a lot of walking, they're looking for a key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FEAROFFALLING
Summary: Gerard and Frank head up to an abandoned house, and the dark woods around it, in search for the key to its cellar. And more importantly: what is behind it.





	1. Darkened Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! i wrote this a while ago. i'm currently writing chapter three, there will probably be around five chapters.   
This takes place in the early 2000's.{ mcr isn't a thing in this au} Projekt revolution looks for everyone.   
if you wanna be super accurate, listen to "ballora's music box"( from fnaf sister location) while reading. it's what i wrote it to :)

The journey up would be somewhat pleasant. Gerard was excited that he didn’t have to go up to Oraball by himself. After Mikey said he was busy, and Ray was out of town, he assumed he’d have to go up to the creepy house in the woods alone. He felt too embarrassed to ask Frank to go with him, but, in a way that was completely surprising or completely expected of him, Frank himself asked if he could go with Gerard to the Oraball Woods. Gerard very happily agreed. 

They met up at the Way family home. As Frank approached the building, he wondered if he had brought everything that they would need. Everything that was needed had to be brought up. After the old “ witch “ that lived there died, no one went near the place. That was, until it was found that Gerard, and his brother Mikey, had inherited the property. The old lady had been a distant relative, and the Way brothers were her only living family. Frank finished his walk, and saw the tired house in front of him. Mikey was inside, working on keeping the house together, and Gerard stood on the porch, waiting for Frank. Only then did Frank realise how alike they were dressed. They both wore black trench coats and lace up boots. Frank had seen that coat many times on Gerard. Gerard basically lived in that coat. The pockets were huge, and really deep, so Gerard loved to carry around miscellaneous objects, and wore it often.   
Once Frank reached his friend, they hugged briefly. Both knew it would be difficult to spend the night in the dark forest. Gerard broke the embrace and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. 

“ Are you okay to get going right away? “ Gerard asked.   
Frank bent down to retie his shoe. ‘ Yeah, we should get going before the sun starts to set. ‘ He was lying. Every little bit of his body was begging him not to go. It’s not that he feared the witch. Gerard himself was a Wiccan, so Frank knew he wasn’t scared of witchcraft or magick. But something about the house he was yet to see disturbed him.   
Gerard opened the door and popped his head in “ Bye, Mikey! “   
Gerard gave Frank a light shove, which was responded to with a quiet laugh. 

They set off over the marshy terrain.   
‘ What made you finally decide to come up here, Gee? She died months ago, and you’re just now going up there? ‘ Frank struggled to pull his boots out of he soggy leaves that covered the path.  
“ I only just found the papers, saying she had lost the key to the outside cellar. Frankie, I swear I told you this! “  
‘ So we’re going up there to find the key to the creepy basement, in the witch’s house, in the woods? ‘ Frank said, sarcastically ‘Solid plan. Wonderful idea! ‘   
Gerard knew he was kidding, and knew nothing bad was going to happen to them, but he still felt nervous.   
They entered the woods, heading towards the house.   
Gerard felt uneasy and began to walk much closer to Frank. 

It was windy. Not a violent wind, but just enough to blow back hair, and chill skin. They could hear the broken crunch of the leaves beneath their feet. There were abundant leaves on the forest floor, but none in the trees. The trees were filled with a different kind of foliage. Thousands of birds filled each withered branch. As they walked closer to each tree, the birds swarmed away, into the cloudy grey sky above. The frantic flapping of their wings sounded like wet silk in the wind. They could hear the sound of their footsteps on the muddy ground. Gerard felt like swaying in the invisible melody all around them. A melody with no music, but with breathtaking sound. The branches around them grasped onto their clothes, pulled on the fabric of Frank’s jacket, and on the strands of Gerard’s dark hair. 

They reached the stream. The worn, old bridge lay over a flowing river, that seemed to have no beginning or end. They could see the house in the frail sunlight past the bridge. It was short with two large, stained glass windows on its face. Those windows were adorned with patterns of roses and ravens. And with bars, shielding them from the outside world. Gerard held Frank’s hand as they crossed the bridge. The bridge seemed to be made of a large oak, that was split directly down the centre. The pieces of tree had been sewn together. They reached the other side of the stream, and began to drop hands. A storm of birds exploded from behind the cabin. Frank felt Gerard tense in his hand, and watched his body shake, then stiffen. They kept their hands wrapped together as they approached the door. 

The door was a dark umber, with bits of tainted garnet. Gerard crouched and slowly pulled the key from his pocket. Frank stopped behind him and noticed the grounds around them. There were shredded birds nests and rotten apples littering the ground. Ivy and vines grew up the sides of the trees and house. Frank could sense that they were both uneasy, as Gerard slid the cast iron key into it’s rusted lock.  
He looked back at Frank before turning the key and giving the door a shove. It slammed open and dust flew from the doorway. They both recoiled away. 

‘ Smells like death. ‘   
“ Thank you, Frank, it’s not like I couldn’t smell it from all the way back there. “   
They both let out a laugh, but Frank’s sounded a bit more awkward than Gerard’s. 

Gerard walked forward, into the dormant room, with Frank slightly behind him. The one room home hadn’t been cleaned since years before she died. Dead plants and discarded cloth lay around the room. There were dozens of fragments of mysterious things in tiny bottles. A tattered bed was shoved against the wall. There lay ashes on the floor, around a stone fireplace. The crimson and iron light, that poured through the stained windows, danced around. Sliding up the walls, floating through the stagnant air, Dripping down Gerard’s face, melting off Frank’s hands. They both stood, mesmerised by their mystical surroundings. Frank pulled himself further into the room, against Gerard’s back, and closed the door. For what seemed like hours, they stood, enveloped in the silent melody. Surrounded by rustic smell. Gerard was pulled out of his stupor by the setting sun. They were losing daylight, and regardless of how beautiful his surroundings were, he was not going to be in a dead woman’s house, in the dark. He pulled away from Frank, which brought Frank back into reality. 

Gerard walked forward and, after a few attempts, lit a fire in the fireplace. The cold room soon felt soft and safe. The last of the golden daylight slipped over the hills and disappeared.   
“Great, no cell service. Looks like we’re going to have to do without silly things. Like police, or an ambulance. “ Gerard placed his useless phone on the table with his coat.   
‘ Gee, this place is beautiful. ‘ Frank stated, as he pulled off his shoes and coat.   
“ I know.” Gerard sighed softly” But it could do without the dead bird.”   
Frank looked in horror at the thing in the corner. ‘ That is not a dead bird. ‘  
“ Yeah it is. “  
‘ No!! It is a dead rat. There’s a pretty big difference, dude ‘   
They both decided to stay away from the rat under the shelf in the corner.  
Gerard undressed himself most of the way, except his shirt and shorts, and sat close to the fire.  
He watched the flames twist and contort.   
He thought silently.  
“ Maybe being here isn’t so bad.  
At least Frank and I get to be alone. “   
Frank sat down beside him, and lightly rubbed the other’s shoulder.  
‘ You doing okay, Gee? ‘   
“ Yeah “ he leaned into Frank as he spoke “ I just don’t get why she’d have me- us come up here as one of her last wishes. Mikey and I didn’t even know her. And for what? To find a key? What’s in there that’s so important?”   
‘ We can find that all out tomorrow. We both need sleep. ‘   
Gerard agreed. The walk up was long, cold, and genuinely exhausting. The warmth of the fire against his cold skin didn’t help him stay conscious, either.  
‘ Do you want to sleep on the bed? or here? ‘ Frank pulled a blanket out of his bag.   
“ Are you okay with sleeping here? It’s so warm, and it is way lighter. “  
‘ Of course, whatever makes you feel safer is fine with me. ‘   
Frank knew Gerard was often scared, by being in the dark, or being alone. Gerard had been left. In the rain, at night when he was about 13. Someone tried to take him, but he managed to get away. Even Fourteen years later, he still hated the dark. He still hated being alone. At his house, he slept with a light on. Before he met Frank, Gerard often had his brother sleep in his room when he was too scared to be without someone. Once he and Frank became very close, Frank would stay and sleep with Gerard.   
Gerard grew rather dependent and fond of Frank. He loved him. 

Frank threw the blanket over his legs, and motioned for Gerard to lay down beside him. Gerard lay himself down on the surprisingly comfortable floor, facing Frank.   
“ Thanks for staying with me. “  
‘ I always will, Gerard, ‘   
He stuttered over his next sentence.   
‘Goodnight, Gee. I-I love you ‘  
Gerard let out a small smile.  
“ Goodnight, Frank. Love you too. “


	2. Bittersweet Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard continue to search for what's behind the door, and what lies in the woods around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!my computer works again. Anyways, same conditions and stuff as last chapter.  
also i didn't intend for this chapter to be this long but it's like that, you know, like that.

The early hours of the frozen morning dripped over the hills. The fire had died about an hour before sunrise. The sudden decrease in temperature caused Gerard to wake.  
In the subtle light, Gerard could see and feel his surroundings. He could see the delicate frost creep up the windows. Smell the cold from the flue of the fireplace seep into the room. He felt the warm body next to him breath in and out. Spectral lights flickered around the room. The same phantom melody wrapped around him.   
Regardless of how he moved his body or placed his head, the song stayed at the same, barely noticeable volume. For what seemed like an eternity he lay, entranced by the mystic tune, as it slowly corroded his mind. Gerard gradually slipped into an anxious state. He didn’t want to hear the song anymore. He no longer wanted to stay alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes harder, desperately trying to dispel the thoughts and the broken notes of the cursed song from his mind.  
He couldn’t stand it any longer. He began to entertain the idea of waking Frank. Deep down, he knew Frank wouldn’t be bothered by being woken, but Gerard convinced himself that it would cause Frank to be angry with him. He forced himself to lay back down, and try to block out the melody.   
He heard something shatter in the darkness.   
He flashed back to his childhood. Being there, with them.   
Fear overwhelmed him.

He sat up, slightly, and began to shake Frank.  
“ Frank. Frank! wake up. FRANK?! “   
Frank rolled over slightly.  
“ Wake up you greasy, Italian rat! “   
At that, Frank opened his eyes.   
‘ Need something? ‘ he sat up, to face Gerard.   
“ I heard something break. “  
‘ Well, the sun is rising, but we can’t find out until it gets light. ‘ Frank tried to lay back down, but Gerard stopped him.  
“ Can we just go look for the key now. “   
‘ But it’s so warm... ‘ Frank pressed himself further into the blanket. Moments ago he was happily asleep with the one he loved. But, Frank could see the porcelain fear of the other’s face contrasting against the dark air, he knew it would be better to go along with what Gerard was asking for.   
He ripped himself from his warm sleep state and got dressed. Gerard stayed by Frank for the remainder of the time it took Frank to get ready. They left the cabin just as the sun was fully exposed.   
Gerard got mostly prepared for the day outside. Frank always like watching him get ready. Gerard spent a good deal of time brushing out his hair. Even though it was only shoulder length, it got tangled easily. He always wore a jacket under his coat, and a scarf that was never really wrapped around him. Gerard walked over to, and leaned on, Frank when he finished.  
‘ Gerard, you always surprise me. I don’t understand how someone can spend so much time on their appearance, and still look terrible. ‘   
“ I could say the same for you. “   
And with several muffled laughs, they set off. 

They walked around the cabin, aiming for the deep woods behind, but stopped at the locked shed behind the house.   
The curious building had wood covering the outside, but the rotting boards revealed concrete walls. The stone door had no handle, only a silver lock.   
“ The note said the key was somewhere in the woods.”   
Frank slammed his body against the door, which remained shut. He placed his hands on the door and muttered ‘Alohomora’ under his breath. The door remained, stubborn as ever. Gerard looked and him sarcastically and laughed.  
‘ So..... Should we keep going west till we find something??? ‘   
“ Sure. “   
They passed the shed and walked westward. Frank followed Gerard, with his bag around his shoulder and chest. 

The forest was filled with sound. The gritting noises of their shoes grinding on the coarse dirt. The wind sliding past their ears. The echo of even the slightest breath.  
They reached a hill that was laced with several wooden beams, that had once formed stairs. The dilapidated slabs twisted down the muddy hillside.   
Gerard headed down the slope first. All the beams were sunken in and uneven, creaking with any weight.  
As the two made their way down, the air began to thicken. Faint paths of sunlight fell through the dense leaves above. Dust and awe filled the air, and floated around their heads. They neared the bottom.  
The air became denser, colder. The few trees became thousands. Gerard anxiously tapped his nails against the metal clasps on his bag. Each tap left sparks of raw pain, that travelled from the frigid metal to the ghostly hands. The clicks echoed through the entire forest. He looked behind to Frank, who had wandered slightly behind. Tainted light slid past the ink on Frank’s, otherwise pale, skin. Frank was staring, blankly, at two rotting trees.

The trees were identical, both immensely tall, with dying trunks and broken branches. Gerard stepped closer, he then knew what Frank was really staring at. On the ground lie what appeared to be around six shredded birds nests.   
“ Lovely.”Gerard let out an uncomfortable laugh” Isn’t that a good sign.”   
‘ There’s not even any branches for these to have fallen from. Where did they come from? ‘ Frank spoke in a hurried, but dead, tone.   
“ I don’t know, man, but I have a good feeling that we shouldn't stick around and find out. “  
The sounds of birds flying through the air echoed like silk flapping in the wind. What seemed like hundreds of birds let out shrill sounds. As they passed through the trees, Gerard swore he could hear another, more faint, party running beside them. Fallen fragments of trees littered the path. Soft crunches emitted from beneath their steps.   
‘ I’ve got a good idea, we walk back to the house, get the rest of our stuff, and leave. ‘ Frank glanced over to the man beside him.   
“ I'd love to, but it was her dying wish that we open the door, so we've got to find the key. Sorry Frankie. “ Gerard gave an awkward smile, then continued to face forward.  
‘ How the hell did she lose it out here anyway?’ Frank kicked the fallen leaves as he spoke.  
“ I don’t know! But, I mean, how bad could finding it be?’ Gerard said, as he continued to walk. He headed past the twin trees and reached a rock covered hill. The hil was short, but there seemed to be something uptop, so Gerard decided it would be worth getting to the summit. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, and began to decide the best way up. Thorny trees broke through the jagged rock that climbed the hill. Slowly, Gerard started up the side of the hill. With every step, rocks shuffled precariously under his feet.   
Around halfway up, Gerard looked back to see how Frank was handling the ascent. There was no one on the hill but himself. Frank stood in his same spot, in front of the trees he was bewildered by.   
Gerard was tired of Frank acting like this.   
“ Oh, COME ON. Frankie!! We have to keep going.” he screamed to the man below. The yelling didn’t bother Frank, who stood just like he had before, completely unaffected. Gerard began to wish he had let Frank sleep as he worked his way back down, to collect Frank.  
His right foot rolled into his left, and Gerard came toppling down the hill.  
At the bottom, he closed his eyes. Everything stung, nothing felt broken, it all only felt a little wrong.   
He opened his eyes, and stood. Frank was no longer standing in front of him, in fact, Frank was behind Gerard, standing on top of the hill. “ Now you move!” Gerard grumbled as he reached the top of the hill.  
He saw Frank, holding a rusted key, and Gered saw the locked shed behind him.   
The shed. Wasn’t the shed back by the-  
‘You wanna open it, or should I?’ Frank motioned to the door as he spoke.  
“ I-I can do it, I guess.” Gerard took the key from Frank’s barren and cold hands, and slid it into the lock.   
A rough scratching sound emitted from the lock as the key forced it open. Gerard took a breath. He watched a strand of his hair fly past his face, and get lost in the breeze.   
The door swung open, Gerard felt a push at his back and a sharp pain on his face. The only sound that echoed through the dark room was that of the door being closed.   
“Very funny, Frank. Get in here, and bring a flashlight.”   
There was no response. No light under the door, no sound of agreement, no movement on the door Gerard now clung to.  
“ This really isn’t funny anymore. Let me out. “  
This time, however, there was a sound. A ghostly melody that was all too familiar to Gerard’s ears. The normal soft sounds berated his mind like a rockslide. He closed his eyes, tried to breathe, but Gerard couldn’t silence the song. He tried to find things he could see, smell, hear, and touch. All he could see was ashen darkness. All he could smell was iron. All he could hear was the melody destroy him, hear his reality slipping away. But He could feel. Gerard could feel. Feel a hand slowly wrap around his neck. He tried to scream, but the only things in the air were dust and dread. He felt another hand begin to touch his side. He breathed deep, and gave all of his strength to try and scream. 

Daylight. Not much of it, but there it was. Mixed with worn out trees and falling leaves. He saw the sky look down on him. Gerard saw Frank do the same. He heard Frank panicking.   
‘ God, are you okay? Gee, can you hear me? Gee? Gerard? Are you awake?’  
Frank had his right hand covering the gash on Gerard’s face. He had the other rubbing softly down Gerard’s side. They made eye contact, and Frank smiled bitterly.   
“ What happened, Frankie?” Gerard sat up. He had closed his eyes standing in the dark room atop the hill, and had opened them laying down in the pale sunlight on the forest floor.  
‘You were walkin up the hill, I don’t know why.’ Gerard saw Frank point to the hill he had just fallen down. In reality, there was nothing up there but more rocks and thorns. ‘ and ya fell. You hit your head pretty hard, cut your face, and...and your hair too.’   
Gerard reached a frail hand up to the side of his head. His face was cut, but he didn’t really mind. His hair, which had once fallen past his shoulder, was sliced along his jaw. He started to cry. When he was younger, Gerard wasn’t allowed to have things like that. No painting his nails, no wearing eyeliner, no wearing army boots, and certainly no growing out his hair. When he and Mikey moved away, Gerard began to do everything he never could. He had loved his hair, and now it would have to be cut again.   
Frank wiped the tears from Gerard’s face. ‘Let’s head back. Alright, baby? We can fix your face and….you know.’ Frank knew that mentioning it would only make it harder on Gerard.   
Gerard agreed with a sniffle, and Frank help stand him up. Gerard walked back with his hand laced in between Frank’s and his head on Frank’s shoulder. Frank guided them past the twin trees, up the rotting beams, and into the house. The house had seemed so much more comforting the day before. The once golden sun began to hide behind charcoal clouds. Frank took their coats and Gerard collapsed onto the floor before the fireplace. Frank struggled with lighting a fire but, once one was successfully burning, he faced Gerard.  
‘Let’s clean ya up.’ he kissed Gerard’s forehead, then began to gather materials to attempt and fix the problems.   
With all the materials laid out beside them, Frank began to clean the mark cut into Gerard’s face. The long mark had gotten past the stage of burning, and now sizzled lightly under the towel.   
Gerard stared at Frank’s unused hand, which held his own, as he held back tears.   
Frank set the towel aside and picked an an old pair of scissors. ‘ I don’t have to cut it. You could leave it” Franked stated, aiming for sympathy.   
They made eye contact for the first time in a while. “ It’s okay. I trust you.” Gerard held tightly onto Frank’s hand.   
‘Okay. I’ll leave it as long as I can. ‘

Soft sobs turned into violent shakes as Gerard watched the strands of his hair fall to the floor.   
When Frank finished, he cleaned the floor, and helped Gerard get into their makeshift bed. He was rather proud of his work in fixing Gerard’s hair. He would have offered Gerard a mirror, but Frank knew that would only make it worse. So he lay, gently stroking Gerard’s side. Gerard had stopped crying and lay, breathing shakily, with his head against Frank’s chest.   
The bitter clouds threw their sadness down from heaven, and it dripped down the now darkened glass. The phantom melody had shattered, and left the two in a bittersweet silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll have a happy ending i sweAr.  
I'll update it wednesday or something.  
Thanks for reading  
-Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and put out a chapter weekly!   
thanks for reading :)  
-Venom


End file.
